


Number One Fan

by FanLoveMail



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Kass is a big fan of Revali, Link is the big brother of Kass' kids and he doesn't mind, Post-Game, Revali is still a smug asshole but tone it down only a bit, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-04-12 07:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanLoveMail/pseuds/FanLoveMail
Summary: Kass finally reminds Link and tells his kids the story of how he first met the two. Link decides to help Kass out afterward.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend who's a big fan of Revali and Kass!
> 
> "..." Speaking  
[. . . .] Sign language  
Italic [. . . ] Revali's Spirit

_**Flashback**_

It was sunny day within the Rito Village. Children were playing, the Rito were flying high in the sky and meanwhile, Link was speaking to a very prideful and Rito named Revali. With Link rolling his eyes at everything Revali says while the said bird goes on and on about himself, slowly a small blue Rito walked up to the two with a small accordion walked up to the two with a shy smile on his face. Link was the first to look down and smile back at the child before Revali followed Link’s eyes. “And may I ask what do you want with us young one?” Revali asked with a smirk. Kass kicked the ground a bit before holding up a marker. “Mister Revali, do you mind signing my accordion? I’m your biggest fan.” Both Link and Revali blinked before the Rito cleared his throat. “Well seems like the young one knows who the real Hero is, Link.” The Hylian rolled his eyes while Revali picked up the accordion and gently grabbed the marker. “And who am I signing this to?” “Kass. My name is Kass.”

**Present**

Kass sighed out before finishing his story to his children while smiling. “And that’s how I know Revali.” His kids laughed out before poking their father. “See I told you father was the coolest, Mr. Hero!” “Yeah, he knew the Rito Champion!” “He even got his name on his accordion!” Link laughed along with the Rito kids before looking up at Kass.

[ So that’s why you always played that one song when I was looking for you?] Kass nodded before picking up his old accordion. “Revali, as hotheaded as he was, is the very first person I played for before the Calamity struck. Me, being at a young age at the time, didn’t know Revali was going to.... die before I was able to finish the song. Every day I get closer to finishing it, but something tells me that when I can see him again, I should surprise him.” Kass said while humming lowly.

Link tapped his chin before snapping his fingers. [ There is a way that you can see Revali again, but don’t tell him that I’m doing his to help you, it would start yelling at me how he’s better.] Unfortunately, Link has the habit of doing something dumb which ends up with Revali scolding him about it along with Mipha within his head. “Really, you would do this for me Link?” [ Yeah, its no problem. I owe you one for helping me find those Shrines.] Link slowly put himself in the position to jump while using Revali’s Gael. However, instead of flying through the roof like a Rito in the sky, the Hylian stayed right where he was.

_“Link what is the meaning of using my power without….”_ Revali looked at Kass before looking back at Link the Kass with a small smile.

_“Seems like for once Link was thinking of someone else while using my power, very well Kass. Show me what you have learned over the past 100 years. A song from my number one fan must be one that has to be praised.” _

Kass gasped before nodding quickly and picking up his prized signed accordion.

_**“I call this one, The Tale of the Rito Champion.”**_


End file.
